


Blood in the Water

by ItsJustAlex02



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Biting, Breeding, Choking, Collars, Comfort, Cuddling, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Leashes, Love, M/M, Male Omega, Marking, Mpreg, NSFW, Omegaverse, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Punishments, Rape, Riding, Riding Crops, Spanking, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustAlex02/pseuds/ItsJustAlex02
Summary: The Derose family is known for their high-class living, pure bloodline and very old fashioned views. All of this was changed, however when Jasper DeRose was born. Jasper was always seen as more omega-like and soft compared to his brothers and cousins so it was no surprise when he presented as an omega at 13. From that day forward, his father and his entire father's side of the family saw him as an outcast, as scum. Omegas, in general, were seen as breeders, knotholes and puppy mills. Male omegas, however, were treated much worst, called pederast by many high-class and old fashioned families which is a very offensive slur calling them a freak of nature or unnatural. Jasper had faced this discrimination most of his life, suffering at the words and hands not only from his family but from his peers.However, some people stood up for the rights of omegas and male omegas in general. One of these people is Theodore Rolfe, an alpha from a middle-class family. Theodore believed that everyone should be treated equally and no one should be discriminated against for something they cannot change. What happens when Theodore decides to befriend this amazing yet broken omega
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Never Get Free

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! This is my first story on Archive of our own and I'm really excited!! Please feel free to leave constructive criticism and give your opinion my writing! Hope you enjoy!

{The DeRose Manor}

A soft sigh escaped Jasper's flushed lips, his bright eyes slowly fluttering open as the daylight glared in through his cotton grey, curtains. Fingers brushed over the soft, silky sheets which laid on the queen-sized mattress before reaching up, the left palm pressing against Jasper's right eye, pressing and rubbing in an attempt to help awaken himself. Slowly but surely, Jasper managed to peel himself from his warm and comforting bed and onto the hard and cold dark oak floor. Chills crawled up his spine like tarantulas and he quickly slipped on his soft blue house slippers which matched the white and blue striped pajamas which laid on his pale frame. Jasper shuffled into the large bathroom which connected to his bedroom, his hand fumbling for the switch and filling the room with glaring light. A wince escaped his lips as his green eyes strained, giving himself a moment to adjust to the unwanted glare before glancing into the large mirror. Jasper's hand returned to his eyes again, noticing the redness and puffiness around the green orbs from his previous nights crying. Japer rubbed at the red puffiness in an attempt to make it disappear, sighing as the redness remained despite his feeble attempts. Jasper's father, Xiaver DeRose, hated any sign of 'weakness' from his son, constantly degrading Jasper for his secondary gender and deeming him emotional and weak. The tears and emotions seemed to remind Xiaver what a 'disgrace of a son' he had, which led to hands acting before they thought, icy words piercing through Jasper. 

Jasper shook these thoughts from his head, pushing down the tears which threatened to spill from his green eyes once more. Jasper reached into a nearby drawer, pulling out some concealer and using it to hide any evidence of his 'weakness'. Once finished, Jasper shuffled over to his connected walk-in closet and rummaged through the hanging clothes until he found an outfit his father might deem acceptable. The outfit consisted of a white button-up with golden threaded buttons, A navy blue and gold swirled vest that had a matching jacket along with some navy dress slacks and shoes. Once fully dressed, Jasper did anything to prolong having to sit with his family for breakfast, restyling hair three times before finally exiting his bathroom and bedroom. He entered the large hallway that his room was connected to, coming face to face with his younger beta sister named Greta who was exiting her room directly across from Jasper's. Greta looked Jasper up and down, her steel grey eyes judging his appearance with a creeping and cold glare,

"Wow, Jasp... You put in the effort today? That's a first, However, don't expect Daddy to come kissing your ass for it. We all know just because you dress up, it doesn't make you any less trash."

Greta's tone was cold and mocking, practically sneering out the words before she turned, her nose up in the air as she went downstairs. Jasper allowed his green orbs to focus on the cold dark oak floor, keeping his head down and his flushed lips firmly pressed together, He knew better than to fight back as it would only lead to more heartache. Jasper had learned from a young age that it was easier to shut up and take it rather than stand up and fight for himself. Although Jasper knew that taking the disrespect and abuse was the easy way out and wasn't the right way to do things, he was so damn tired after years of his family wearing him down with their harsh words and painful hands. Jasper shook his head, blinking back tears and taking in a deep breath to calm himself before making his way downstairs, slowly and cautiously. Jasper eventually made his way into the dining room, all conversation sudden beginning to silence as he entered, something that Jasper had grown used to over the years. Certain conversations, Jasper was drowned out of as if due to his secondary gender he was too incompetent to understand them, a sharp breath entering the male's lungs out of anxiousness and fear as he slowly made his way to his seat. Jasper sat down on the hard, wooden chair, the only one without a cushion which was removed the day he presented as an omega. Jasper's comfort did not matter in his family's eyes, he was just a stain on their name that needed to be hidden from everyone, as his father said grace for breakfast, Jasper's eyes focused on his lap as he felt numbness overtake him as if it was a defence mechanism against his fathers upcoming words,

"Heavenly Father, We ask you now to bless this food for the nourishment of bodies and our bodies to thy service, We ask for you to bless Greta whilst she begins studying for tests, Bless Victor as he begins working for my business and bless Christopher as he finds his mate and to give me healthy offspring, Amen."

Xiaver finished the prayer, not even acknowledging Jasper into it, making the omega feel a pang of hurt spread through his chest despite his lack of belief in a god. If there was a God who allowed this pain and abuse onto him, it was a god he did not respect nor want to believe in, Jasper cautiously began to eat, staying utterly silent whilst he did. Xiaver's eyes began to focus on Jasper and he cleared his throat to gain the omega's attention, Jasper reacting by quickly looking up at his father which seemed to please Xiaver as a smirk appeared on his lips as he began to talk to his son,

"Jasper, I see you slept well? Considering you delayed breakfast by fifteen minutes, I would assume so?"

Vincent spoke, his voice calm yet having an almost eerie undertone that shook Jasper to his core. Jasper's hand stilled and he seemed to momentarily freeze before forcing a soft smile onto his lips as he began to speak,

"Yes, Father. I apologize for my tardiness, it appears my alarm did not go off."

Jasper spoke, hopeful that his father would believe him and wouldn't mock him, searching the Alpha's eyes for any sign of emotion. Xiaver's steel grey eyes glinted dangerously as the Jasper finished his sentence, clearing his throat before taking a drink of the acidic orange juice that sat in his crystal glass. He then placed the glass down on the satin table cloth allowing a few moments to pass before he responded to allow tension and anxiety to fill his son,

"I see. Perhaps you need a new alarm clock? Or perhaps deafness is associated with being a male omega? Which do you think, Victor?"

Xiaver mocked Jasper which made his chest tighten and the air to become uneasy before he focused his attention on his second oldest. Victor and Jasper's relationship was fairly complicated, Victor felt sympathy and love for Jasper yet fear from his father, not wanting to be subjected to the same treatment as his younger brother. Victor was quiet for a moment before he cleared his throat, stealing a glance towards Jasper before focusing his gaze onto his father,

"Well, I believe perhaps Jasper was tired and maybe overslept his alarm? Perhaps it's because his heat cycle will be approaching soon as the preheat cycle can be quite exhausting for quite a few months beforehand-"

Victor was cut off by Xiaver holding up a hand to silence him, a soft chuckle escaping his lips,

"I see you've listened well in your exam courses as you enter into the family hospital. No need to show off now... So you believe your brother's tardiness was unintentional?'

Victor hesitated, unsure which response would deem him at the same level as Jasper before he responded,

"Well... I cannot see why he would purposefully be late yet once again... I don't know the thought process of /his kind/"

Victor responded, slightly insulting Jasper which seemed to please Xiaver yet sent a pang of hurt throughout Jaspers chest. Xiaver hummed and nodded before leaning back into his chair, his attention focusing on Jasper once more as a satisfied smirk appeared onto his lips,

"Jasper, After breakfast, I'd like you to take the grocery list in the kitchen and run a few errands in town for me. I'd have the maid do it but she's out of town and it really is more of /your kind's/ job, right"

Xiaver slightly hummed out, mimicking Victor's words to hurt Jasper and hurt Jasper he did, Jasper felt his throat tighten along with his entire chest in reaction to his father's words. Jasper forced a smile through his teary eyes, taking in a deep breath and giving a stiff nod,

"As you wish, Father."

Jasper replied, cringing internally as his force lightly shook earning snickers from Greta and Christopher. Xiaver scowled at his son's shaky voice and raised a brow, seeming to glare daggers into his son,

"Why are you so damn emotional? Have I spoilt you so much you cannot do a few simple tasks for me? You disgraceful pederast."

Xiaver scoffed out, the air in the room became thick with tension as eerie silence filled it. Jasper swallowed, forcing down all tears and emotions until he felt completely numb,

"I apologize, father. I seem to have been overly emotional these last few days. I'll try to control it better."

Jasper said in a damned near monotone voice that seemed to ease his father's short fuse, for now, a sigh escaping the alpha's lips as hen lifted his hand and pointed it towards the door that exited from the dining room and into the kitchen,

"Why don't you go ahead and run those errands? Perhaps some fresh air will do you some good."

Xiaver spoke out, the slightest bit of care filled in tone and Jasper relaxed a bit before nodding and standing,

"Yes, Father. I shall try to return as quickly as I can."

Xiaver nodded and relaxed a bit as Jasper left, the cold and tense atmosphere leaving with Jasper as he exited the room, his father returning to his usual warm self as the /stain/ exited. 

Jasper grabbed the list of things he needed to do along with the envelope of money that would be used to pay for it all. Jasper quickly exited the house before he could break down emotionally, wanting to be out of ear and eyesight of his family when he crashed, however, he only made it out to the large garden before harsh and painful sobs racked throughout his body. Luckily, the kind gardener gently grabbed Jasper's arm and pulled him behind the shed so he'd be hidden from the view of the windows. The beta female gently hugged him and rubbed his back, speaking in her deep southern accent,

"Oh, sweetheart... What'd they done now? Are ya all right? I'm sure it'll all turn out finer than a frog head split four ways. You just gotta be strong enough to make the change ya need to, alright?'

She spoke in a calming and caring voice that seemed to ease Jaspers shot nerves, Jasper sniffled and he stepped back from her warm embrace to wipe away the remaining tears,

"Oh, Ruthie...How do you always know what to say? It's just so tiring... I wish he could at least hate me for something I could change."

Jasper sighed out, earning a gentle ruffle of his hair from Ruth which made a soft yet true smile appear on Jasper's lips as Ruthie began to speak,

"Well, once you get as old and wise like me, it just comes to ya, sweetie pie. Just remember never give up on your self, hun.'

Jasper gave a small smile, nodding his head once more in response to her words, whispering a final 'thank you' before he wiped his face clean and walked out into the garden once more. Jasper exited out of the garden through the large white fence gate and onto a stone brick path that lasted around a mile yet soon faded into the pavement of a small market section. The section was filled with a grocery store, a bakery, a library and a few cafes, restaurants and oddball stores. 

{Crylodge Spring's Town Market}

Theodore sighed softly as his eyes focused onto the clicking clock which seemed to slow down with each passing second, his blue eyes rolled before he stood upright from his resting position, messing around with a few random items that laid around the cash register. Theodore- or more commonly called Teddy- was currently on the last thirty minutes of his four-hour shift, his usual towering height had reverted to a tired and slumped posture resulting from back and knee pain caused by the previous three and a half hours of standing. The grocery store in which he worked had very little customers as many of the townspeople shopped at the Walmart supercenter instead of helping the community stores. Teddy shot back up to his full height as he heard the voice of his mid-seventies aged manager weakly echo through the quiet store,

"Theodore, dear. Would you mind stocking this top shelf for me? I'd do it but my knees are a lot older than yours."

The old woman said in a cheerful yet tired tone, making Teddy give a soft smile as he looked down at the white-haired women,

"Of course, Mrs. Robins. It would be my pleasure."

Theodore said with a cheerful tone, making sure to show no annoyance at the extra work as he didn't want to hurt the woman's feelings. He climbed up on the small step-ladder and began to lift the heavier objects followed by the lighter items such as cans. His ears slightly turned their attention towards the noise of the front door swinging open. A customer? At this time? Usually, they only had customers in the early morning or mid-afternoon yet it was only 11:00 which caused Teddy's attention to peak a bit. Theodore's eyes snapped over to the door and the muscles in his hand seemed to fail him as the can which he was holding dropped onto the shelf with a crash that caused....this gorgeous man to look in his direction. Teddy quickly looked back towards the shelf and began to cover up his mistake with a flush yet he could feel in his chest... He needed to speak with this man, He needed to befriend and help and love him will all of his hear-- Theodore quickly shook his head, scolding himself for thinking this was just because this guy was the most beautiful person he had ever seen... What was going on with Theodore's head? However, his thoughts were quickly interrupted as a soft voice was heard next to him, his heart almost stopping in his chest as his eyes landed on this...gorgeous male once more who began to speak yet his words seemed to be muffled as Teddy only focused on his face,

"Excuse me? I was wondering if you could give me your suggestion on a good brand of fresh vegetables? .....Sir?"


	2. Lamb to the Slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Theodore form an immediate connection as soon as their eyes lock. What happens when they start to bond over vegetables and under fluorescent lights?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! I'm so sorry for the late update! It's been a hell of a week!

{Crylodge Spring's Town Square}

A small breath of nervousness passed Jasper's flushed lips as he stood outside of the humble-sized market. Green eyes traced over the rusted green and blue sign that read "Robin's Market" which hung rigidly above the scratched and fogged glass door. The brown-haired male shifted his gaze from the sign and towards the aged glass door, a deep breath of humid air entering his lungs as if to symbolize courage entering his small frame. Jasper's hand landed on the warm as well as damp metal handle which connected to the door, a faded and peeling sticker stuck on the glass of the entryway reading "PUSH" for those too incompetent or absent-minded to realise. Jasper pushed open the heavy metal and glass door, feeling the autumn leaves crunch beneath his shoes and hearing the soft ring from a rusted bell tied with a crumbling grey cloth shatter the silence of the family-run market. Jasper's eyes glanced around the surrounding area until landing onto a small stack of plastic baskets for carrying various items within the store, once he lifted up the top crate a loud crash of metal slamming against metal consequently caused his body to tense. Green-eyed darted over to the source of the commotion before landing on a slightly flushed blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty quickly rearranging fallen cans of what seemed to be vegetables. Jasper quickly looked away, feeling blood running to his own cheeks and panting them with a soft rosy colour before the omega slowly gained enough bravery to step forward and begin pacing the aisles. Jasper soon felt anxiety bubble up into his chest as his eyes darted from the thousands of items then over to the grocery list clutched between Jasper's fingers. Fear of being humiliated and mocked for getting the wrong brands made everything harder and harder, Jasper had never gone grocery shopping by himself before so he had no one to reassure him in his decisions. Jasper soon felt himself become extremely overwhelmed from the various choices of brands along with all of the different temperatures, smells and bright colours that painted logos and produce. After what seemed like hours yet in reality only consisted of a measly five minutes, Jasper decided to ask the blue-eyed beauty for assistance in his search. The male omega approached the blonde-haired male, shuffling nervously for a few moments before managing to ask in a timid and soft tone,

"Excuse me? I was wondering if you could give me your suggestion on a good brand of fresh vegetables?"

Jasper cringed at his omega sounding tone before staring at the back of the unknown male as he seemed to freeze, in consequence causing Jasper to furrow his brows in confusion. Thoughts began to fill his head as the blonde-haired male didn't respond to him, 

'Is he prejudice against male omegas too? Is he avoiding talking to me? Should I walk away? Jesus, Jasper calm down, he probably didn't hear you."

Jasper internally scolded himself towards the end of his anxiety-fueled ramble of the internal question before clearing his throat and once again focusing on the male,

"......Sir?"

Jasper watched as the male stepped down from the ladder, freezing in place as he was greeted with an indescribably beautiful and soul-warming smile that shook Jasper to his core. 

'Holy shit, I'm either close to heat or I'm falling in fucking love. Jesus, get ahold of yourself, Jasper!'

Jasper internally spoke to himself as his eyes slightly widened and focused onto the male stepping towards him, feeling his knees go weak as he heard the beauty begin to speak,

"My apologies, Sir. How may I assist you?"

The blonde-haired male asked, an underlying purr and bubbliness filling his tone which seemed to make Jasper fumble out his words, wide-eyed and bright red as he spoke,

"I-I was wondering if y-you had any suggestions on vegetables? Fresh ones, that is, I've never shopped at this market before and I'm a bit lost."

Jasper rambled out his words quickly and clearly a bit flustered which seemed to make the blonde chuckle and give a gentle smile to the overwhelmed omega,

"Of course, follow me and I'll give you my personal favourites."

The blonde-haired male spoke, a piece of metal glinting from the fluorescent lights above, causing Jasper's eyes to focus on his chest as he noticed the name tag which read. 'Hi, My Name Is Theodore'. 

'Theodore...What a lovely name.'

Jasper thought to himself before following Theodore, feeling his heart thumping rapidly in his chest as he mentally argued with himself about why he was feeling this way.

Theodore let out a soft hum to an unknown tune as he led the flustered male towards the produce section towards the back of the store, feeling his heart light thump in his chest as a whiff of the obvious omega. However, secondary gender didn't matter in Theodore's eyes considering he was raised to treat everyone equally regardless of their race, gender or sexuality. After what felt like hours, Theodore and the currently nameless omega arrived at the produce section and Theodore turned to face the adorably flustered male,

"Now, What vegetables are you looking for?"

Theodore chirped out, his eyes landing and staring into the omegas bright green orb's, patiently and calmly waiting as the male fumbled with a small piece of paper which Theodore assumed was a list,

"A-Ahem...Tomatoes, Bell peppers, Cabbage, Green beans, Carrots, Brussel Sprouts, Turnips, Pumpkin, Garlic, Parsnip, Spinach and Squash."

The omega spoke, rambling out the long list which caused Teddy's eyes to slight widen as he tried to mentally memorize the list,

"You must have quite a large family."

Theodore softly joked, feeling a pang of hurt in his chest as the nameless omega seemed to slightly frown,

"Two older brothers and a little sister along with my parents. I-I'm sorry if I'm inconveniencing you, I'm sure I can find everything myself! I don't want you to get in trouble for my sake-"

Theodore widened his eyes as the male rambled anxiously, cutting him off in a soft and gentle tone as he placed a hand onto the shorter male's shoulder,

"Hey, Hey, Hey. I'm here to help, okay? It's my pleasure to help customers! Especially the cute ones."

Theodore said gently and carefully to help calm the other male's nerves, playfully flirting at the end before feeling warmth fill his chest as the omega flushed and relaxed a bit, soon after giving Teddy a shy nod. Teddy smiled at the male then led him to tomatoes first, going to a section of them at the end,

"This is my personal favourite brand, They're grown by a farmer a couple of streets over. He doesn't use any additives so they're as natural and fresh as they come. I'll point out which of the vegetables come from him."

Teddy chirped out enthusiastically as he helped the male with finding the different vegetables before moving onto the rest of his list since the omega was clearly lost and overwhelmed with the market on his own. Once they finished with everything on the omega's list, Teddy happily led the male to the register and began to scan his items. Teddy's head perked up, his eyes focusing on the smaller male as his soft voice rang in the air,

"Thank you for helping me out...Usually, I'm ignored or treated lesser due to my...secondary gender so I'm very grateful. I'm Jasper, by the way"

Theodore felt his heartache for Jasper, a small frown appearing on his lips as he heard the hardships this poor male had been subjected to for something he couldn't change. Theodore then put on a goofy smile, looking towards the clock and feeling his heart warm as he noticed he only had a mere two minutes remaining in his shift. His eyes then focused back on the male as he chirped out happily,

"It has been my absolute pleasure to help you, Jasper. You seem like an amazing person and I'm sorry that you've been subjected to such cruelty. I get off in a couple of minutes and I don't have anything to do after work. Would you like to do something fun?"

Jasper seemed to hesitate before slightly shaking his head no, looking away,

"I-I would love to but I have to take the groceries home before they spoil.."

Theodore smiled softly and thought for a moment before chirping out once more,

"That's an awful lot of bags for one person to carry. I'll help you carry them home and then we can go after, alright?"

Theodore's eyes watched the male intently, grinning widely as Jasper slowly nodded and spoke in a soft yet serious tone,

"Alright...but I'm treating you to lunch for your help!"

Theodore smiled, nodding as he placed the correct amount" of cash in reference to what Jasper was buying,

"We have a deal then, Love."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hope you enjoyed the prologue! Once again, please feel free to leave constructive criticism and plot suggestions! Bye for now!


End file.
